


Supreme Kiss

by AutumnWinter



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3 E3 alternate where instead of blood and death Fiona and Madison deal with things in a different way Femslash (may continue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme Kiss

Fiona slumped back into the chair with smile of hysteria as she looked up at the young blonde who would replace her. ‘Ive lived a disreputable life but Ive done it in style and I’ll die the same way.’ Madison stared at the supreme her eyes filled with concern she’d called her an old hag at first yet quickly grown to regret it after spending the night drinking with Fiona. She actually was fun to hang out with when she wasnt throwing you into walls and way better a teacher than her stuck up daughter. She wanted to help her she wanted to save her she did not want to be the cause of her death. Madison approached the older blonde and threw herself onto her lap hugging her tightly and crying becoming over emotional due to her alcohol intake. Fiona’s eyes had bulged as the girl had landed painfully on her.

‘Oh my god Im so sorry, I dont want you to die you’re the only person round here Ive really connected with you’re such a good person.’ she sobbed. Fiona could have burst out laughing at the young woman’s words and it took great restraint not too but a definite grin had appeared on her face. ‘Dont. Pity. Me.’ Fiona said warningly. Madison drew back a little and she looked at the supreme’s face she cupped it with one hand caressing her cheek gently. Suddenly her lips smashed down upon the older blondes kissing her hungrily. Fiona’s eyes widened she had not been expecting that. Madison awkwardly straddled her in the chair letting her fingers run through the blonde locks grabbing on them forcing Fiona’s head to tilt.

The supreme came too at this action revived from the sudden shock she angrily pushed Madison from her, propped up on her elbows she looked up at the older woman. Madison Montgomery was not one to feel embarrassed but she considered she’d gone too far with Fiona’s revelation so she looked down. The older blonde was panting slightly as observed the young woman she was not going to just let the young witch away with that not without a fight. Fiona without warning kicked Madison’s shoulder blade causing her to fall completely flat on the floor, Fiona then pounced upon her smashing her lips against the younger blondes and kissing her hungrily.

The portraits of the previous supreme's all seemed to be staring down upon the two women. The older witch pinned down the hands of her lover as their tongues battled hers naturally was more dominant. Madison tried to shift a few times but Fiona had her jammed in a position of submission and soon the young witch was beginning to panic without meaning too her eyes rolled towards the curtains and they set ablaze. Fiona broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder a smile appearing on her face. ‘Well, well quite the little pyromaniac arent ya?’ she begun laughing. ‘Too bad that Im better.’ she grinned down at Madison her eyes wide and challenging still straddling the younger woman she threw her head back jutting out her chin causing a circle of fire to appear around them.

Fiona begun laughing, perhaps you’d say cackling if you were to go by her title as the supreme witch she ripped down the front of Madison’s white dress. This was a mistake she could see the perky curves of her youth and immediately fell stunned into despair again as the light of the fire around them illuminated her face. Madison’s chest was rising and falling she used Fiona’s off guard moment to grab her and roll them over so she was back on top. Madison growled feeling a sudden need to over power the older woman. She ripped the red dress she wore completely down the middle with a cruel look of destruction about her face. In the act her own dress had came down past her hips. 

Madison was beautiful there was no denying it and she had youth, Fiona stared up at the younger woman who held a dominating position over her, she enviously watched her young lean body and perky breasts. In short Madison was a younger version of her life was cruel and had gone full circle to give the supreme what she deserved. When she realised the younger witch had ripped open her clothing her eyes widened in horror and humiliation. ‘Dont!’ she hissed and immediately tried to roll over so she could get up and leave. Madison frowned seeing the look in her eyes and tried to stop her from leaving. ‘Fiona stop.’ she touched her fore arm trying to stop her from squirming the supreme used her magick and caused the young witch to fly through the air into the wall becoming unconscious.

Fiona stood up slightly shaking she looked through the flames at Madison laying half naked with her dress bunched around her hips. For a moment she considered letting the girl burn to death but then waved her hand killing out the flames they had caused. Without another word the supreme turned and headed to her bed room heels clicking up the stairs.


End file.
